Came back for you as Promised
by XflyXawayXangelX
Summary: sequal to Retrn of the Uchiha. He promised he would be back. now he is. But what's this? how could Kiba be cheating on her! Sasuke is out for blood. Or is he? [threeshot] [KibaxSakuxSasu]some OCCness
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes all I apologise for the wait cough/hack/Myrna/cough but I tried quite hard on this and wanted to get it right. I made it a long one shot because I hate it when people leave me hanging with chapter after chapter every week and the wait annoys me. Plus knowing me… it would take me a while to finish it. So here we are with a very long ONE shot and I hope you all like. **_

_**Read & Review please it would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Me**__**: Sasuke please stop glaring at me and tell them!**_

_**Sasuke**__**: that all depends on the outcome of the story…**_

_**Me**__**: (sighs) now you know I cant tell you that or it will ruin it, so I will have to take drastic measures if you wont tell them… (Sasuke shrugs and looks away) FINE!... cough/cough Gaara if you please…**_

_**Gaara**__**: she (I cough loudly to get his attention) sorry I mean Rhianne here doesn't own Naruto so just read and review and tell her if you like it or not. Or else she's going to keep us locked up in these little cages-**_

_**Me**__**: OKAY! SO READ… shut up Gaara or ill dip you in water again… you know what the sand is like wet don't you? (He nods) you know I love you really you just need controlling **_

_Oh before I forget in this__story__** 'bold'**__ inner voices!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………__

**Come back for you as promised**

It had been a year. A whole year since I left again. I tried, I mean I _really_ tried to glare and bare them both together as I lived in that village again. But I couldn't, it just hurt, it hurt to watch as I lost the only person that I…

**Shut up you stupid Uchiha! Damn it! Stop being all soft and complaining about it, and get a damn plan to get her back! DO something about it. She is **_**yours **_**ne? Then get off your mopey ass! And do something about it!**

…and what hurt the most was that she _willingly_ went to him… was I wrong or didn't she say she loved me?! I mean I wasn't gone _that _long? Nine years to get stronger was that long considering… was it?

**Oh for kami sake! You don't listen to me do you!?**

_Not particularly, no… you're an ass hole…_

**What!!!!!**

_An ASS hole! I mean get out of my head already you annoy me to hell and back! Now shut up!_

**I was ONLY trying to help you go back and get her!**

_Hn…_

**Oh dear god!**

I sat in my little hut style home that I built about half a year ago on the outskirts of the village, looking down at my hands that held a small picture that usually adorned my bed side table. It was of team seven… the first picture we took together. And only one sight caught my eyes. A certain cherry blossom but she had changed a lot since this picture. In this picture she was only twelve, short and pretty. Now she was twenty three years old, still a little short but tall enough to make her look like the little adorable blossom she was. Her body had filled out and now she had curves that made her look beautiful, her hair was still short but now she was more likely to wear it at a loose pony tale at the nape of her neck and her eyes… well her eyes where… perfect.

**Shame you can't say any of that to her right?**

_I said SHUT UP!_

But it was right, I couldn't. When I was around her I'd freeze up and glare as I usually did, we'd end up in an argument and she'd storm off leaving me there with nothing but regrets. It was true I left the actual village but I couldn't bring myself leave completely. The though of not seeing her again was too much so I only left the village walls. No one knew where I lived now of course and I only re entered the village for food and training. Tsunade had let me return to the village but on a condition. She regularly updates my curse seal and I have to be put under watch. I agreed and I also got the feeling that she knew why I wanted to come back. But I didn't care. She knew and I had nothing to hide.

Naruto had forgiven me after about a week that dobe. And by now I was fitting into the village again, with - dare I say it - fan girls and what not. But now Sakura have a few fan boys herself. Which _infuriated _me! She was MINE! Only mine to look at damn it! The only person that _hated_ me was Kiba.

I placed the picture back onto my bed side table and walked into my little living room and kitchen. I grabbed my wallet and walked out of my door. Time for my weekly shopping trip. Joy… -please note the sarcasm-

I walked through the forest for about five minutes before I saw the gates. Deep down I believe I was excited, damn mission kept me away from her for almost two months. It almost killed me to be away for that long. But it couldn't be helped he was a ninja after all. But I secretly hoped that he's see he, maybe only a glimpse but to see her none the less.

Walking thought the village and into the store, I didn't see her. On the way out I didn't see her. But I did see something else that made my blood boil with anger. Kiba eating ramen with Hinata. Now I knew they where friends but the thing that made me so angry was that his hand was on hers, rubbing circles with his thumb. As the smiled and laughed together. Was he? No he wouldn't… would he? Would he cheat on SAKURA!?! I began to shake with fury when I realised something. Sakura must know! She was smart and they where doing that in public! In front of everyone! She must be hurt and sad and I couldn't have that!

But being the bigger person here I didn't charge over and beat that dog to a bloody pulp oh and believe me it _was_ tempting. But I went to find Sakura instead. I ran through the village and found her about ten minutes later sat on the bridge where we used to meat for training as team 7. She just sat there her hair blowing in the wind and there was no emotion on her face. None at all! Was she okay? Would she want to talk to me? I walked over anyway, approaching slowly.

"Sakura?" I reached out my hand and tired to touch her shoulder but her hand instantly flashed out and slapped mine away. I stood in shock when she shook her hair as if getting water out of her ears and looked at me shocked.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-kun! I guess being a konoichi has put me on edge." She laughed nervously and got down from her sitting position on the red railing.

"Um Sakura? Are you okay?" I asked nervously trying to touch her again but she turned away and looked down to the river below. I watched her again. Was it me or is she not letting me touch her? Or was it just me noticing things that aren't really there?

"Ye I'm fine." She smiled that smile that always makes my chest clinch tighter. Did she not know? Should I tell her? She deserved to know didn't she? But if I told her she'd think I was trying to break the relationship up again, like last time. I needed someone to tell her that she trusted… someone close… Naruto!

"Anyway Sasuke I'll see you around okay? I have to go to the hospital for m shift." She smiled again and I resisted the urge to clasp my hand over my heart to stop it from jumping at her.

"Hn." I nodded and she took off. Now was my chance… I _had_ to talk to Naruto. What was going on?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I walked through Konoha in search of her again. I couldn't believe what I had just been told… I didn't do all that did I? I mean I knew it was my fault but I never meant to do that!

Flashback!

_I rushed to my house and shoved the shopping away not wasting a moment and ran full speed over to Naruto's apartment. I knocked on the door but nothing happened, so I knocked again and again until finally Naruto came to the door rubbing his eyes and mumbling to himself. He'd been asleep! It was gone noon! His hair was pointing in all the wrong directions and he had on a pair of jogging bottoms… he looked like he'd been for a jog in his sleep… dobe._

"_Teme what are you doing here?"_

_I need a word dobe now!" I walked passed him into his apartment and turned to look at him once inside. His apartment was simple, a kitchen and living room in one like mine with two doors that where on the right hand wall. One lead to his bedroom and the other to his bathroom no doubt. His house was simple like any shinobi really. We where on missions all air go no need for fancy houses. He sluggishly closed the door and turned to me._

"_Huh? What's going on the teme?" he sat on his couch._

"_I think I saw something today… something that I needed to talk to you about." He nodded as a sign for me to go on as I sat next to him on the couch. "Has anything happened with Sakura and Kiba that I don't know about since being on my mission?" I looked at him and his face which seemed to be concentrating pretty hard, his index finger was placed on his chin and his forehead was all wrinkled. _

"_Nope, nothing unusual. Why did you see them fight? Because I said it was going to be difficult on them both now after all that stuff, but they said they would still be as it was before. Why do you ask?"_

"_Hang on now Naruto. What are you going on about?" okay you don't see a confused Uchiha often… but this was one very confused Uchiha. _

"_You okay teme? You seem… confused." _

"_Just tell me what has been going on since I left two month ago dobe…" I said loosing my patients. "Because I just saw Kiba flirting with Hinata, please explain to me now!" any angrier and my sharingan would no doubt activate. _

"_Shit! Two months! Then you haven't heard! Oh for kami's sake Sasuke! Your behind! You have missed a lot!" by now he was stood in front of me, waving hi arms around and yelling… good only Naruto…_

"_Well tell me then Dobe!"_

"_Kiba and Sakura… broke up almost a month and a half ago." _

_And by just hearing that sentence… everything seemed to flow away… Kiba and Sakura… broke up… as in not together… as in he isn't going to touch her again, kiss those lips that are mine only! Grab her hand? Sleep in the same bed cuddled up together every night? My insides where having a party, jumping, laughing screaming to the heavens YES FINALLY THAT BASTARD IS GONE! But one thought spoiled it all… why?_

"_Naruto why did they break up?" I was just staring at my feet by now… why? Did I do something again? Is that why she wouldn't let me touch her earlier? Because she hates me for splitting them up? She can't hate me! She can't! if she hates me… I don't know what I'd do… then Naruto's answer split me in half._

"_Because of you. They broke up because of you." His voice seemed sad somehow. Like he was blaming me?_

"_What? Why? What did I so now?" I looked up at him in shock as I saw his face my heart sank more… if possible. His eyes held nothing but… sympathy?_

"_Kiba had… doubts." He looked like he was looking for the right words._

"_What do you mean Naruto?"_

"_He and Sakura kept having these rows… about you. It's been going on a while. But eventually Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He didn't believe her when she said she couldn't go back to you." I was about to say something but he held his hand up to silence me and continued. "He knew that her feelings for you hadn't gone away. Not fully anyway. He said there was always a certain look in her face whenever she saw you, a look that he never got. When he asked her about it the last time she admitted that she hadn't got over you completely but that nothing would ever happen between you because she… I'm sorry Sasuke… she said she could never trust you." That struck… hard!_

"_What? Why!?"_

"_Sasuke listen to me! You didn't see her! After you left, before we came to get you, you didn't see how much pain she was in. Kiba saw, Neji saw, Shika saw, Choji saw, Lee saw and I saw how much pain she was in because you had left. She stood at the gate and cried, to me, begging me to bring you back. I promised I would, but couldn't. I came back and I could tell she was broken… too broken. That's why the guys are so protective of her, because we watched as he poured her heart out. She tried and tried to get you back but broke more and more with every failed attempt. She's almost fixed now, because of Kiba. Do you think she wants to break again? Because that is what she thinks will happen to be with you!" I stood there in shock, she thought that? _

"_I wouldn't hurt her!"_

"_But teme you already have. In the end you left her alone and no matter what I tried I couldn't fix her. You are either going to have to leave her alone or try to fix her. Make her Sakura again. I haven't seen the real Sakura since we where twelve. Kiba brought it out for a while but she faded like she did before. You have to fix her Sasuke. She needs to trust again, to trust you again" he took a look in Naruto's eyes and saw that they where pleading. For me to do it and soon. I nodded and left him._

End flashback!

I had to see her! I _had_ to make her see that she could trust me! That I never wanted to hurt her! Not like that anyway. I needed to leave all those years ago! I had to! To avenge my family!

**You only had that one goal though Sasuke. You where so stubborn, even though Naruto told many times. The where your new family, there for when you where hurt, lost, alone. But you pushed them away. Why Sasuke?**

_I had my reasons! I had to do it on my own!_

**Wasn't the reason for family is to help each other? Because you know they would have.**

_Since when have you become to preachy!?!_

**Oh no I've always been like this Sasuke but only recently you started to listen.**

I ignored the rest and ran some more to find Sakura. Damn she could be hard to find when she wanted to be. Her house! I could always just wait at her house! I ran towards her apartment and through her window… and waited, and waited…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Damn a long day at the hospital… _again_. I swear Tsunade takes me for granted making me stay later to do her paperwork. I mean I know I'm her student but that was just plain mean. It was about seven o clock at night I'd been working since before noon. No it may not seem that long for many people that work from six till seven in the market place but when you use a extensive amount on patients and hours of paper work… I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was go home, take a bath and get into bed… granted it will be alone since Kiba and I broke up but I just wanted sleep.

Kiba and I where on good terms. We where friends just like before the whole fiasco happened in the first place. He was as protective as ever like Neji, Choji, Naruto, Shika and Sai. We both agreed that it was time to end it not because we didn't love each other but because we still had our old feelings for our childhood crushes. Kiba admitted that he still had feelings towards Hinata which I had noticed ever since we where together and I still had those lingering feelings for Sasuke. I tried to get rid of them but they wouldn't go away, so I dealt with them, simple I didn't acknowledge they existed around him and I was coping.

I hope Ino doesn't come around tonight again. Its been her mission every Friday night since Kiba and I split to take me to one of the local bars and get drunk, I don't know why because I don't need consoling. It wasn't a terrible break up, we sat down talked and he left, nice break up really. If she did come round I'll have to shoo her off. Though I don't have work tomorrow I still hate the hangover and was not looking forward to having another one.

I opened my front door and walked in closing the door behind me and dumping my keys on a table in my hall. I walked upstairs and changed my clothes, into something more comfortable (shorts and shirt). I walked downstairs and through my living room into my kitchen and grabbed an apple off the counter as I boiled the kettle. I turned to my living room and bit into my apple. But my lips didn't leave the apple… there on my sofa was a very unexpected person… Uchiha Sasuke.

I paused for a moment but when I realised that we where staring at each other I pulled the apple from my mouth and laughed.

"Uchiha Sasuke on _my_ sofa… now that is not something you see everyday." I laughed again and went back to my kettle and made some tea. "So Sasuke what makes you break into my house at this hour? Anything important?" Keep the emotions down, keep them down. Don't let him know, you can't!

**Che! Sakura its hopeless you may as well tell him after all you know you love him and he came back for you didn't he?**

_That is not the point… he'd do it again, he'd leave and… I just can't trust him okay!_

"Actually Sakura we need to talk." Oh dear god what is this tense tone in his voice for?? CRAP!

"And what's that? What can we possibly have to talk about?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_**People originally this was meant to be a one shot but by popular demand it has now become a **__**short **__**story. It will only be about two or three chapters so please read and review! Again I'm sorry of the shortness but I've been teaching my little sister welsh today and was writing this in between. I have written more but its in the prosses of being finished then beta'd k!**_

_**Sasuke:**__** you cannot just leave it there!**_

_**Me:**__** well I think I just did so deal with it!**_

_**Sasuke: **__**fine but by tomorrow there better be more!**_

_**Me:**__** there will my child there will…**_

_**XflyXawayXangelX**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**YO ALL!! Well here is the next chapter of this story. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that this story changed from KibaXSaku to SasuXSaku. I really am but by popular demand that is the pairing that people want. You don't like it… take it up with them. **_

_**And don't get me wrong I'm a complete Kiba FREAK seriously but it's just the way it is. So deal. I won't begrudge you if you stop reading because of the pairing but there is no need to leave anything nasty is your reviews about the pairing. You can say about my spelling I know its bad but I have my reasons. You can say that you just don't like the story but in that case I will just say then why the hell did you read it. So no jiping the pairing. You hear!**_

_**Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Me:**__**cough cough Gaara if you please.**_

_**Gaara:**__** I don't know why I'm here I'm not even in the story :/ **_

_**Me:**__** Ahh but you might end up being in it so please do as you where asked.**_

_**Gaara:**__** she doesn't own it. Rhianne dances**_

_**Me:**__** but I will someday! Mwhahahahahah!**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Come back for you as promised**

"Actually Sakura we need to talk." Oh dear god what is this tense tone in his voice for?? CRAP!

"And what's that? What can we possibly have to talk about?" I looked at him strait in the eyes, trying my hardest not to show emotion. I couldn't not around him, if he knew things would go back to the old ways. He'd accept me and break my heart again that or I'd be a fan girl again and he'd be aloof, though I'm betting more on the latter. Wouldn't you?

"Things have happened while I was on my last mission. I heard that you and Kiba broke up-" he was looking at me his eyes held an emotion I wasn't sure about I mean come on this was Sasuke… when Sasuke shows emotion nobody recognises which emotion it may be.

"Yes we did and no offence Sasuke but I don't really feel comfortable talking about that with you." I cut him off. This was _one_ topic I was not going to discuss with him. You can imagine how it would go.

_Me: I broke up with him because I still have feelings for you…_

_Sasuke: Hn, I'm leaving in search of power… mwahahahahaha_

Okay so maybe not the 'mwahahahaha' part but that is the basis of it don't you agree?

"You don't need to talk about it. I already know and I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I ruined your relationship with him." He tried to walk over to me but I backed away slightly. What? How did he know?

"Sasuke what are you on about?" Okay so denying it wasn't a smart move but what else could I do?

"Sakura." He said getting that little bit closer, his voice had a hint of pity in it and that angered me. Why would he pity me? ME? If it wasn't for the face that I knew he would be able to dodge me I would have hit him already.

"Sasuke, I don't know what you are on about so you can be on your way now because I have things to do-" I was interrupted not by Sasuke but by the annoying ring tone of my phone. I walked over to the table beside my sofa and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sakura! Guess what!?" a high pitched voice added.

"Ino?"

"Yes of course it's me, who else would it be!? Now guess what?"

"You have coloured your hair blue because you wanted to be different?" the line was quite as I let loose that little bit of sarcasm, you see sarcasm and Ino really don't go together well.

"NO! And stop doing that! No I meant guess what we are doing tonight?"

"Having a nice shower and sleeping, that's what I am doing what about you?" I pulled the phone a little from my ear getting ready for the shouting when none came I was shocked. I mean this was Ino…

"No Sakura tonight we are going to a… _karaoke night!_" I put down the phone. No way in hell was I going to sing in front of people! I couldn't sing so it just wasn't happening! No! Nope! Never! The day I sing in front of people is the day that Kami decided that Naruto should be a god to rule the world. I turned to find Sasuke staring at me with a look that I hadn't noticed before, it was as if he was smirking but his face wasn't mocking, there wasn't humour behind his eyes like usual, it was as if he was looking at something he _cared_ about but I thought that highly unlikely, sure when he first came back he said that he loved me but I didn't believe him, Sasuke doesn't _love_. He probably wanted his _property_ back, because that is probably what he thought of me as, his property. That isn't what I wanted. I was about to carry on my conversation with him when the phone rang again, I sighed loudly and walked over to it, picking it up again.

"Hello?"

"Sakura don't you dare hang up on me you are coming you hear so ill pick you up at eight so you better be ready!" and the phone line was dead… great…

"Sorry Sasuke we are going o have to resume this conversation at some other time I have to go out."

"But you don't want to go."

"Did it sound like I had a choice in the matter. I'll see you later Sasuke ok bye." And then I walked upstairs knowing full well that he would leave. I mean this was Sasuke we are talking about he doesn't chase girls especially me. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a suitable outfit, which was a black mini skirt with an oriental red dragon on the left side and a red silk shirt. I sighed and thought that maybe a shower would be in order first. I took off my top without a second thought when I heard.

"Umm… Sakura?" with a yelp I span round holding my training top over my breasts. I spun to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I bellowed.

"I didn't leave. You just started undressing in front of me." He said calmly a smirk still plastered on his smug face… damn him! What made it worse was that I started blushing which made him smirk more.

"Well I need to change so please can you leave?" I said trying to calm down my infamous temper. He grunted, nodded and left but I had a feeling that he hadn't gone far, the bastard was about to go until we talked… stubborn arse. I changed quickly encase he came back, then walked downstairs to find him on my sofa. I sighed and stood in front of him telling him with my eyes that he needed to tell me what he came here for so he can leave. I mean what he wanted couldn't be so bad right? …Right?

"You know the last time I was in this house… you looked so happy, so happy with _him_. What made him so… so special to you to make you that happy? Did he do or say anything?" he didn't look at me, just stared at the floor wit his passive look. Ok so maybe this was a bad topic… change topic anyone? Anyone?

"Tea Sasuke?" I said uncomfortably and walked into my kitchen.

"Sakura." He said but I ignored it and carried on walking determined to get out of this topic. But it seemed that he was determined to stay in it so he followed me and in one swift movement I was pinned against a counter with his hands on my upper arms as he put his face unbearably close to mine. Do you know what else was unbearably close to mine? His body. His body was pressing mine up against the counter and I felt my face warm up, but I was so distracted by his face being there that I almost didn't notice… almost.

"Sakura. I am not used to this… begging but please tell me. Please." I looked into his eyes and found that they where pleading almost sad.

"He… Sasuke this isn't the tim-"

"Please." Ok would any of you be able to withstand this? His body against mine and he was pleading! Almost begging! I mean it was so hard not to try and reassure him, make him happy again but it hurt to even think about all that stuff let alone say out loud.

"Sasuke… he… he didn't _do_ anything. He… just… cared." I struggled to get out, not looking at him anymore.

"What? Is that all? But he made you so happy? Why don't _I _do that? I care! I care about you so why are you never that happy with me?" he was even more hurt, which was weird from Sasuke, he was showing emotion and it was a sad emotion so I felt bad almost guilty. But I had to end this… I had, to it was hurting.

"No Sasuke you think of me as a possession, that's not caring Sasuke… you just think that I'm a suitable person to restart you clan and I don't want that."

"No!"

"Yes Sasuke." I cut him off and he shoo his head, then leaning his forehead against mine. "Sasuke I think you should go." I breathed.

"But you don't under-"

"Sasuke I know what I'm talking about… I've had this on my mind since I was fifteen and was pondering it even before that. Not anymore okay?" his hand raised and caressed my cheek, I wanted it to stay there deep down but I knew that it would only hurt me more to I slid out of his grip and help open the back door. I didn't look at him again, just closed the door after he slowly walked out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no she couldn't think that right? She was just saying it! She couldn't think that! I wouldn't accept that! I had to find her again! I had to tell her! Convince her! That wasn't true! I was pacing in the forest outside Naruto's house, debating on to ask him for help or to go back and have it out with her. I strode up to his door and knocked on it once. He came and I said.

"Come on your helping me." I said in a blank voice as usual, he did nothing but nod and come with me. This was going to get sorted out tonight!

We where on a rooftop looking down at the local tavern as we watched Ino, Sakura and Hinata walk into it, Ino looked excited, Hinata looked anxious but Sakura just looked bored. I sat on the roof hiding my chakra with Naruto and all I wanted to do was walk over and try again with the convocation we started earlier but I knew that I had to do this right and that if I did rush in no doubt I would ruin what is left of our relationship more, I couldn't do that. I have to fix the mess that I made.

"Sasuke, what are we planning on doing?" Naruto asked me curiously, the problem was I didn't know what to do; all I knew was that I _had_ to talk to her, to make her see. But that was proving very difficult! Stubborn Baka!

"Hn" we waited for another minute or so before watching them enter, "Ready?"

"I would be if I knew that I was doing teme!"

"Dobe, we are just going to go in and join them… to give me chance to talk to Sakura… got that?" He nodded and I was about to leap down when I stopped and turned to him again. "Remember if they ask you wanted to go out for sake okay? That _you_ wanted to come here…_ got it_?" he nodded again and we leaped off the roof and walked into the bar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Me: Sorry for the lateness but you all know what school is like! Especially A-Levels! So here tis! And don't worry I willl update sooner than this one… I will make another / final chapter up by the weekend k! **

**Because I warned you all this wasn't going to be a long story just a three-shot! KK!?**

**XflyXawayXangelX**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next chapter people! Last one I'm afraid!**_

_**Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Me:**__**cough cough **_

_**Gaara:**__** She doesn't own Naruto. Can I go back to Suna now? **_

_**Me:**__** No remember I loaned you from hollie you have to go back now, go on she's waiting! BYE-BYE**_

_**Gaara:**__** Ok-then [leavesRhianne sobbs**_

_**Me:**__** I will miss you Gaara-kun!**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Come back for you as promised**

"Dobe, we are just going to go in and join them… to give me chance to talk to Sakura… got that?" He nodded and I was about to leap down when I stopped and turned to him again. "Remember if they ask you wanted to go out for sake okay? That _you_ wanted to come here…_ got it_?" he nodded again and we leaped off the roof and walked into the bar.

We walked in slowly, trying to make sure that they didn't see us until we wanted. We sat on a round table in the corner of the room in sight of my konoichi. Naruto had bought us drinks and he sat next to me mumbling something or other about Hinata, but I wasn't really listening, my eyes where glued to her, her laugh, her smile, her voice, the way her eyes lit up at one of Ino's jokes. But what made me want to laugh was when she had some sake; she'd drink it down and then cringe as the liquid slid down her throat. It was quite comical but as she sat there shuddering in an after shock I realised that I wanted to make her shudder, me, just me.

No one else was allowed to make my blossom shudder…

I shook my own head at my own possessiveness, _this is stupid… she's only drinking as long as no men come and talk to her I don't have to worry_. I watched as she sat there and drank the last of the sake, to which she was forced to go to the bar to get another bottle. I watched as a man from behind the bar checked her out, clenching my fists and saying over and over in my head _don't overreact he's just looking he's not checking her out he's not!_ But guess what people! He was…I clenched my teeth so that I wouldn't, couldn't walk right over there and beat him within an inch of his life… no take away that inch I would beat him until there was no life in him what so ever…

Naruto no doubt could tell that I was tense and put a reassuring arm on my shoulder which I shrugged off and nodded towards him.

"Naruto go now." Naruto nodded and stood walking over to Hinata and Ino. The plan… well that was fairly simple… Naruto distracts Ino and Hinata while I get a chance to talk to Sakura… seriously any imbecile could think of it but it seemed affecting so I was going to give it a try. I took my eyes away from Sakura for a second to check on Naruto and found that the girls where happily in a conversation with him so I t was safe for me to go over and talk to my blossom without interruption from her little friends. I stood and walked behind her, listening for a moment to what the bartender was saying to her.

"Listen honey you wanna take this somewhere more private?"

"Um no thanks just the drinks will be fine thanks." She laughed nervously but the man smiled more, a predatory smile that infuriated me.

"Oh now come on-"

"She said no." I glared at the man who glared back, Sakura turned shocked to find me there but I didn't look at her yet, my eyes where still fixed to the man who was glaring right back at me.

"This is between me and the lady." He warned but I cracked an evil smile. Sakura's eyes where still glued shocked at me.

"No. she said no so give up. She doesn't want _you_." I glared harder my Sharingan activating without me trying as it usually does when I'm angry, the man backed down but still stood staring at me. I looped my arm around Sakura and in a whirl of green leaves we where gone. We re-appeared in my small living room. She looked strait forward no daring to look at me, my arm was still around her as I stood at her from behind, I made no move or signal that I was moving so eventually she tried to pry my arm from around her but I just tightened it.

"Sakura we _need_ to talk and you are not leavening here until we do." She was about to say something but I cut her off I wasn't finished yet and be damned she was going to listen. "I mean a _real_ talk now Sakura… not one where you leave half way through. You _have_ to hear me out!" I stopped and I heard her sigh and nod. I walked over to the sofa, dragging her along with me. I turned her around and sat her on the sofa, kneeling down in front of her I didn't take my eyes off her who seemed to be finding the floor awfully interesting. I sighed and put both hands on the side of her face making her face me.

"Sakura." I breathed, suddenly overwhelmed with her eyes. This was going to more difficult than I thought.

"Look Sasuke… I know that u _think_ you care, okay but you don't so I don't see the point of this conversation." There was a silence while I pondered what she said. Then I got angry… I knew how I felt! Damn it! "Look, I should be going-" I moved my face closer to hers, which shut her up. My forehead was pressed against hers and I could feel her breathing get heavier.

"I _know_ how I feel Sakura… when I'm near you… I can help but stare at you, when I'm so close that I can touch you even if it is just brushing our shoulders together my heart jumps out of my chest. When you where with Kiba and I thought of the things you did together I wanted to rip him apart for being the one that touched you. But when I saw him with Hinata I thought he hurt you and I wanted to Kill him all over again for doing so… being this close to you, like we are now I'm overwhelmed with the urge to… to… to just close those extra few inches and kiss you. So don't tell me that I don't care for you. You are always on my mind. You are the reason I came back in the first place!" it was true it was all true… but again saying that no one other than her will know that. "Sakura, you need to understand that no matter how much you push me away I am _not_ leaving again. And I won't force you into anything that you don't want but I'm not letting you go either. Is that okay?" I felt a small tremble from her and without thought pulled away form her, had I hurt her? But what I found made me worry more; she was looking at the floor again, shacking slightly, tears flowing from her eyes which she had squeezed shut. Oh no what had I done now to make her cry?!

"Sakura?"

"I'm not a possession?" she mumbled through her tears. I rushed back to her lifting her face to mine our noses pressing together.

"No you where never!"

"I'm not just someone that you have chosen to replenish your clan?" a small wimper this time escaped her.

"No." my voice was stern this time. "I-I love y-you." I mumbled against her check, before kissing it softly.

"You what?" her eyes shot open to look at me and I smirked.

"You know I don't like to repeat myself." Again I kissed a little closer to the side of her lips.

"Please." She breathed.

"I love you." Again I kissed closer.

"Really?" she mumbled against my skin beside my mouth which was now pressed so close to her lips.

"Really." I smirked, and my lips finally found hers in a heard filled passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around her, one on her back and the other at the back of her neck. She smirked against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. We couldn't get closer even if we tried. We both fell back against the sofa and lay there a tangle of limbs. She pulled away and looked at me questionably.

"So do you make a habit of stalking girls into bars?" she laughed and I blushed slightly before pressing my lips against hers again.

"I don't know what you are on about."

That was the night that everything went the way that it was meant to, no annoying dog boys, no distant blossom. Just me and Sakura all night lying on the sofa of my apartment. It felt strangely… good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**There you go people! **

**I know I know slap me it's a short chappie but! It was only meant to be a oneshot! **

**Anyway you all enjoy?**

**I hope so!**

**JA!**

**XflyXawayXangleX**


End file.
